Secrets
by AnnoyingGenius
Summary: Josie and her friends must tell each other all their secrets to get out of a strange room. Josie and Lucas, Josie and Vaughn, Corrine and Marshall pairings. Rated T for some fighting...its not that violent!
1. Teenagers

Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Days At Blake Holsey High, so don't sue!

Brief Description: Josie, Corrine, Marshall, Vaughn, and Lucas must tell each other all their secrets to get out of a strange room. Josie Lucas, Josie Vaughn, and Corrine Marshall pairings.

Title: Secrets

Author Note: This is my first story, so be nice.

Chapter One: Teenagers

"Vaughn, I don't believe you! Josie is my friend and nobody hurts her! Got it? Good, because..." Vaughn drifted into thought, not hearing Lucas's words. He knew that Lucas liked Josie, and Lucas knew that he liked Josie. And its not like Vaughn did anything, Lucas just liked to stir up trouble between Vaughn and himself. Vaughn forced himself back to the rambling Lucas, who was surprisingly short of breath. "And that is why you should not touch Josie, talk to Josie, or breathe Josie's air." Vaughn mumbled something in reply and walked off.

"Corrine, when are you going to pick the right color hair tie? 'Cause we need to get to the Science Club meeting. If we're late, Z will kill us!" exclaimed Josie.

"Soon, Josie, soon. Does the electric blue hair tie look better than the midnight black hair tie?" Corrine questioned. The only answer Josie gave was a long, loud sigh. "I like the midnight black hair tie." Corrine answered her own question.

"Okay, now let's go!" Josie said, running out of the room and down to the science lab, pulling Corrine with her.

"Any clue where they are, Marshall?" Z asked.

"Uh, Lucas said something about fighting with Vaughn, and when I knocked on Josie and Corrine's door, Josie answered, and said something about a hair tie crisis. Strange, even for Black Hole High, huh?" Marshall informed Z.

"Yes, but even smart girls have strange behavior at this age. You see…" and Marshall listened to Z as he explained the female mind to him.

Vaughn and Lucas were fighting all the way down the hall and didn't notice Josie walking backwards, pulling Corrine down the hall, until it was too late. The sound of four bodies crashing into each other could be heard throughout the hallway. As they struggled to their feet, they realized the positions they were in. Lucas was sprawled out on the ground lying face up. Josie was lying right on Lucas, also face up. Vaughn was lying right on top of Josie fade down. Corrine, the lucky one, flew backwards flying right into the arms of an astonished Marshall, who had walked outside the science lab to see if anyone from the Science Club was coming.

"Dream on, Trent. Vaughn and Lucas are way out of your league. Oh no, did I insult the littlest elf? Hey, does anyone want to play 'Trent Trivia'? Here is the hardest question: Why is Trent afraid of midgets? Okay, I'll tell you. Because to Trent, midgets are giants! Ha!" teased Madison. Josie shoved Vaughn off her and injured Lucas while getting up.

But before Josie could say a word, both Vaughn and Lucas were on their feet, saying at the same exact time, "Don't tease Josie!" And Madison slammed her door shut with a look of disgust.

Z, who had come out to see what all the noise was about, broke the silence by clearing his throat. Corrine, who was still in Marshall's arms, quickly stood up straight. "Vaughn, Lucas, what have I told you about the Madison problem? I don't need an army of boys fighting to protect me. I can fight for myself!" declared Josie.

"Let's discuss this in the science lab." Z suggested.

The five Science Club members filed into the science lab, only to disappear in a blink of light. "Guys!" Z called out seconds later when nobody else but him made it into the science lab. "Teenagers!" Z sighed.

So……………………..

PLEASE REVIEW

SERIOUSLY REVIEW

-AnnoyingGenius-


	2. Secret Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Days At Blake Holsey High, so don't sue!

Chapter Two: Secret Queen

"Whoa, where are we?" a stunned Marshall asked.

"I think we are about to find out." Josie answered.

"You are at the place where all secrets are told. You shall stay here until you have spilled all your secrets, and you have heard all your friends' secrets. Begin you secret telling." a very strange robotic voice announced. Lucas looked around while he listened to the voice. They were in a super bright room that was a creamy white. There were no doors or windows.

"Kind of creepy, huh?" Vaughn inquired, shivering.

"Uh, yeah…" murmured a freaked out Marshall.

"Well, we all are aware that we aren't getting out of here soon." Corrine stated knowingly. After receiving looks of confusion, she explained, "Josie is the queen of all secrets, and it would take days for her to tell just half of her secrets."

"It would not take days for me to tell half of my secrets!" Josie yelled loudly.

"Would too!" Corrine replied, equally loudly.

"Would not!" Josie threw back at Corrine.

"When I was fourteen, I had a dream where Vaughn was kissing Britney Spears!" Marshall interjected, trying to stop the girls from fighting.

That got their attention because Josie, Vaughn, and Lucas looked at Marshall and said in unison, "Really?"

"Uh, no, actually, in my dream I was kissing… Corrine." Marshall stated, shocking everyone.

"Truthfully?" Corrine asked Marshall.

"Indeed." Marshall answered.

"Okay, my turn!" Corrine grinned. Noticing the confusion on everyone's faces, she explained. "Well, Marshall told a secret, now I will, then Lucas, Vaughn, and lastly Josie. My number one secret is that I really like Marshall." Marshall and Corrine shared a miniscule smile and knew that they truly liked each other.

"Great, that's just wonderful, and if you two weren't so stupid, you might have realized that you had feelings for each other a long time ago. My secret is that I like Josie, a lot." Lucas stated. Chaos ensued.

"You're joking, right Lucas?" Josie asked, completely surprised.

"Well, you stole my secret, Lucas!" Vaughn shouted, angrily.

"You like me too?" Josie asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, since…" Vaughn started before Lucas interrupted.

"So who do you like better, Josie?" asked an eager Lucas.

"Lucas! You can't just go asking her that. We have to finish this whole secret telling thing before we discuss this. Josie let's hear your secret." Corrine said.

"Okay." Josie agreed. "My secret is that I like…"

Cliffie

I will not post the third chapter until I get at least two (2) reviews!

So REVIEW…NOW!


	3. The Secrets Spill Out

Before I continue, I would like to thank everybody who reviewed: Jenna's Rules and skylar6445

Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Days At Blake Holsey High, so don't sue!

Chapter Three: The Secrets Spill Out

"…cats better than dogs."

"Hey, I didn't know that!" Vaughn said.

"I did!" Lucas said, looking triumphant. And so it went. Secrets flew around the room. There were a few fights, but nobody held any grudges.

"I'm out of secrets." Corrine said, after about three hours of secret telling.

About an hour later Marshall said "No more secrets for me." He then joined Corrine, who was sitting against the wall.

Three hours later, Josie was still going strong. Vaughn had to think for a moment, but Lucas was taking forever trying to think of secrets. Finally, about thirty minutes later, Lucas joined Corrine and Marshall, mumbling in regret. Vaughn and Josie kept divulging secrets until Vaughn finally had nothing left to say. Josie went on and on, and got a lot of comments from Corrine and Marshall, and especially Lucas and Vaughn. Finally, after ten hours of secret telling, Josie was on her last secret.

"Now this secret will answer Vaughn and Lucas' questions. So the secret is…" as she began the sentence, Vaughn and Lucas looked excited, happy, scared, hopeful, and very eager "…that when…"

Cliffie

Should I tell you the secret…….or should I wait for two more reviews?

I think I shall wait...SO REVIEW

Sorry it was so short……the next chap will be longer!


	4. Josie's Secret

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I can't believe so many people reviewed! All you people have made my day! Oh, one more thing, I will make it a Corrine/Marshall pairing and a Vaughn/Josie/Lucas triangle thing for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Days At Blake Holsey High, so don't sue!

Chapter Four: Josie's Secret

"… I first came here, I connected more with Lucas than Vaughn." At this Lucas got up and did a strange victory dance and Vaughn looked like Stu had just kicked him in the stomach. "But," Josie continued, "once I met Vaughn, I realized that I was torn right in half by two great guys. So I guess my secret is that I like, and I mean really like, both Lucas and Vaughn equally." Again, chaos ensued. Lucas grabbed Vaughn by the shirt and started to yell at him.

"How dare you try to steal Josie away from me! You poisoned her mind into thinking that you're superior to me just because you're a jock and I'm a nerd! I will win all of Josie's affection, that I can promise you!"

"Lucas! Stop yelling at Vaughn! I have multiple reasons for liking both of you equally! It's not just because you're a nerd or Vaughn's a jock!" Josie said, flustered.

"What are the reasons?" Corrine questioned.

"Uh……" Josie said, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.

"Josie, if you don't tell us, we'll be stuck in here forever. Just get it over with." Marshall said, stating the obvious.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll tell you. Jeez, why are you guys so curious? Anyways, Lucas, besides Corrine, is my best friend, and Vaughn, well he can throw a football. Lucas is super smart and Vaughn is accustomed to only having one parent. Lucas is very protective, as well is Vaughn. Lucas is funny, and Vaughn can make you laugh. And both Lucas and Vaughn are very cute. Ugh….did I just say that out loud?" Josie concluded her speech while Corrine and Marshall silently laughed and Lucas and Vaughn stood, shocked at what Josie had said.

But before anyone could say anything, the strange robotic voice started talking. "Young ones, you are free to leave. But before you do so, I have an important message to give you. You are the only five people in the world, the galaxy, the universe, that can stop the evil doings from destroying your home. There will be times when you can't stand each other, but you must get through them. If you solve the mysteries at Blake Holsey High School, then the basic mystery of life will be yours. Together you are strong. Remember that. Also to solve the mystery, use all of your skills to their complete use. You may return now."

And in a blink of light they returned to Blake Holsey.

Back at Blake Holsey High, Z was getting worried about his five best students. Z used most of the time reading various books on 'teenage behavior'. So when the five students suddenly appeared in the science lab, Z took a much needed break.

"Explain the sudden disappearance act." Z said, using his stern, teacher voice. Josie quickly filled him in on what had happened, artfully leaving out the biggest secrets. "So that's all that happened?" Z asked.

Vaughn started nodding his head, when Lucas cut in. "Josie left out three miniscule parts. One, Corrine and Marshall like each other, two Vaughn and I both like Josie, and three Josie likes both Vaughn and me! So now I hate Vaughn even more than before I did because he stole my Josie!" Lucas then ran out of the room in anger.

"Josie, Vaughn, Marshall, Corrine, is this true?" Z asked. The four students shook their heads up and down slowly, remorsefully. "Well it looks like Lucas is hurt because he wants Josie to like him and only him. He will not listen to Vaughn at all, he'll push Marshall away, and Corrine will only make things worse. The only person he'll talk to at all is Josie, and well that might not be such a good idea." Z said knowledgeably, from all the books he read on 'teenage behavior'.

"Are you crazy! Josie can't talk to Lucas! Why in the state of mind he's in, who knows what will happen!" Corrine ranted.

"Yeah, Lucas might try and steal Josie's entire 'like' away from me and win her over!" Vaughn said, getting his two-bits in.

"If you stop talking about me as if I weren't here, I'll talk to Lucas." Josie said, exasperated.

"But…" Corrine said, trying to veer Josie from talking to Lucas.

"But…" Vaughn said, trying to veer Josie from talking to Lucas.

"I'll talk to him, trust me, he'll listen." Josie said, reasoning with both Corrine and Vaughn.

"Fine, but I don't like this one bit, so I'll be watching you as you talk to him." Vaughn said, scared that if he left Josie alone with Lucas, that Josie would magically forget about him and suddenly only be interested in Lucas.

"Whatever, Vaughn." Josie said, sort of happy that Vaughn cared that much about her.

"Now, I'm so glad that we are all worried and interested about the Josie, Vaughn, Lucas love triangle, but incase anyone has noticed, we just went on a strange trip that we all know was a wormhole related event. Doesn't anybody find that just a tiny bit weird?" Marshall asked, with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Marshy, this is Black Hole High, the strangest place ever, where weird stuff happens all the time. We can worry about the 'wormhole related event' tomorrow, or something. Right now, more pressing issues are confronting us. So, I'm sorry that you care more about the wormhole then Vaughn, Lucas, and I but right now you are going to have to live with it, okay? Oh, and love triangle? Where'd you get that?" Josie said, fairly irritated.

"Marshy? Are you trying to get on my bad side? 'Cause if you are…" Marshall retaliated, but got cut off by Corrine.

"Z, Marshall, and I will work on figuring out the whole 'wormhole related event' Josie will try to talk some sense into Lucas, and Vaughn will watch Josie try to talk some sense into Lucas. Does that sound okay? Corrine said, taking control, before the fight between Josie and Marshall got any worse.

"That sounds great, Corrine. At least someone understands the need to know what happened." Marshall said, shooting the last sentence at Josie.

"Sure." Vaughn said.

"Excellent thinking, Corrine. Just what I expected from you." Z said.

"Sounds like a plan, a good plan. At least someone in the room has a working brain, Marshall!" Josie said, complimenting Corrine, but making fun of Marshall.

End of chapter

So………

How was it? Is this a good story, or not?

I'm so glad so many people reviewed! I never ever imagined so many people liking my story! So Thanks!

Not really a Cliffie but I bet you are still wondering what is going to happen, right? Well, depending on the amount of time I have, I have it might be up before next weekend, but if not definitely, next weekend.

SO REVIEW PEOPLES! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!


End file.
